Rokujo Plays! Kuroko no Basket! a b
by Oculos
Summary: Rokujo used to watch the Generation of Miracles whenever they practiced, although Rokujo never played before, Rokujo joins the Basketball club at Seirin high. The minute they start playing, the expectations of Rokujo were increasingly overwhelming! A romance between Rokujo and one of the Basket ball players..
1. Chapter 1

Introducing a new FanFiciton!

I just finished "Kuroko no Basket" and couldn't wait until after I finish my other FanFictions... Don't worry; I'll be constantly working on both :D

This is not a reader x character, sadly but It will be romance, comedy and it wont stray to far from the original plot of the anime..I hope X3 Enjoyz~

I'll often shorten it as KB :3

Love it? Love me? Follow me! Favorite me!

If you do...There will be cake.

*Slowly slides cake plate across table towards you*

Clattering footsteps crowded the courtyard of Seirin high school.

"Basketball club! Hey you! Join our club! Hey, you look really tall, join our Basketball club!"

A monkey-like second year named Shinji yelled at the top of his lungs basically into the faces of the people crowded all around the whole campus.

"Oi, Mitobe! Make sure they hear your voice, okay?"

Mitobe smiled and nodded but continued to pass out fliers silently with his big smile.

Straightening out the pile of sign up sheets, Riko notices a shadow fall onto her as someone approached. "...I'd like to sign up for this club"

*Clink*

Riko's focus on her papers slowly turn up to the person as she said

"Alright, please fill one of these ou- IS THAT A KATANA?!"

A cloth wrap around a sheath with a katana in it rattle as the person held it over their shoulder by the string that tied it together at the top.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE A KATANA AT SCHOOL?!"

"...I come from a long line of Japanese Samurai"

A completely straight answer with a completely straight face with a soft, almost silent voice.

"That's not a reason to have a sword in a school!" Hyuga added.

"...I have signed permission to have it with me" The person placed the completed form on the table, bowed and left.

"What's with that person... Hinata Rokujo" Riko held her chin in thought.

"They left the gender place open"

"What?!"

"And we can't exactly tell by their name..(Hinata is a Unisex used name)"

"Ehh...it doesn't matter, our team allows male or female players on the same team. Plus, I have a way to find out..." A devious smile spread across Riko's face.

K

B

!

!

All new members gathered at the gym, members including:

"Kagami?"

"Here"

"Rokujo?"

"...here"

"Alright, that's everyone...except Kuroko, is he here toda-"

Kuroko pops out from no where "Excuse me...I've been here the whole time"

Riko's eyes widen and her mouth opens.

"EHH?!"

Everyone's eyes widened at the blue haired and eyed boy. He was like a ghost!

"A-alright! New members please take off yours shirts, girls do not have too"

There was a loud echo of "EHHH!?" coming from the new comers.

"Don't question, just do it!" Hyuga reinforced.

All of the members took off their shirts, Riko noticed that Rokujo's chest was completely covered in bandages, although Rokujo didn't exactly have any boobs, if they were a girl, they could be just incredibly flat, but on the other hand they could also just be male... Their hair was done in a long, thin ponytail, but that's normal for samurai...

Both Hyuga and Riko sighed. _We'll never find out if they're male or female if we don't ask... but it'd be incredibly rude if we DID ask...!Their face is really pretty, almost like a girl, oh, but if they were a girl, they'd probably feel uncomfortable to take off their shirt...So he's a guy, right? RIGHT?!_

Rokujo didn't notice all the attention slowly turn towards him. He simply walked over to the bench and placed the katana on it and walked back.

"Anyway...I'm going to analyze everyone so stay in line!"

Riko went through all the new members and wrote down all their stats and gave tons of advice also.

"Wow, Rokujo-kun, you've got really nice muscles... but you're really thin! You should eat more! It'll help you grow taller, too since you're not really tall. But your calf muscles are nice so you probably could jump as high as or even higher than the next guy. Alright, next, Kagami-ku-

EHH?!"

Riko stared at Kagami in awe.

"What are you staring at, Riko-san? Hurry up and get whoever's next!"

Hyuga pushed his glasses up after they slid down as he called to Riko.

"Okay, Kuroko is next, where did he go? Wasn't he just her-"

"Um...excuse me.. I'm right here"

Kuroko was standing right in front of Riko the entire time.

"WAH! Oh...jeez, Kuroko, take off your shirt, please" He does

"Wh-what?!"

K

B

!

!

Practice lasted for hours and hours.

"Alright! That's it for today!" _I can't believe Kuroko-san! That was amazing! Kagami and Rokujo-kun were really good, too! This is a good team..._

Rokujo grabbed his things and changed their shirt in the locker room before anyone else did and walked out just as everyone else started to walk in.

"It's been a while, Kurota"

"...I told you, it's Kuroko"

"I didn't expect that we'd end up being in the same school"

Rokujo and Kuroko were one in the same, both basically shadows. Rokujo promised to Kuroko that he would try his best to become Kuroko's "Light"

"I'm not quite there, yet Kuromi-san. Just a little longer, I promise I'll get better, and I promise I won't be like the others."

"...it's Kuroko"

Both Kuroko and Rokujo bump into Kagami at the same time but Kagami doesn't even move an inch, in fact, he probably didn't even notice.

Rokujo and Kuroko looked at each other. _Why is he playing in the street court?_ Kagami turns around after slamming a few dunks, noticing Kuroko and Rokujo with their plain, apathetic faces.

"WAAH! Why can't you two appear normally! At least say something!"

"...Hello" Both Rokujo and Kuroko spoke in unison and monotone and looked at the basketball that Kagami was holding.

"...Jeez...How about 2 rounds of one on one? Rokujo versus me then Kuroko versus me after? You two already know each other, right? So you should have played together before"_ I wonder if these two are any good..?_

They both nodded and Rokujo took off his over shirt and placed it on the bench. Rokujo was fast, faster than Kagami but smaller than him, too. Rokujo also could jump almost as high as Kagami (Which was really high, easily over the average height of a hoop) and Rokujo's steps were lighter and he also turned and spun a lot, but not as much as he hopped around with his katana clattering around his waist. He was like a monkey; you could imagine him doing weird flips in mid air easily and hanging from tall places, which was correct, because Rokujo liked dimly lit, high places. He can also switch off hands when dribbling very quickly. Just one thing...

Rokujo was really, really clumsy.

"Oof"

Rokujo plopped face first into the floor and Kagami stole the ball and made a shot. Kagami, really, really sweaty, had trouble keeping up with him. Rokujo had not even broken a sweat, got up and patted off his dusty pants. He has loads of stamina.

Kuroko stood and caught the ball that was tossed to him by Kagami

"Alright, your turn" _lets see what these "Generation of Miracles" can do._

Kuroko was destroyed, badly. He couldn't make a shot, he could barely even dribble! Rokujo didn't even pay attention to Kuroko's game at all; he just stared at the other court that is across from this one. There was another group of players over there too.

After their match-barely even a match- Kagami and Kuroko looked at the bench.

"Where's Rokujo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rokujo Plays!

Keep an Eye out for my updates! Or you could just follow/Favorite my story! Also Follow/Favorite me!

Love it? Love me? Favorite me! Follow me!

And there will be cake…

*Slowly slides cake plate across table towards you* … :3

Lets get this rolling, shall we?

**-EDIT**

Sorry I changed this chapter a bit. I decided I wanted to get rid of an Idea I had that was supposed to fit in the story later on. There was just no room for that idea. Sorry for the trouble :o

* * *

Rokujo's Head slams near the bottom of the chain fence that borders the basketball area. His hair gets caught in one of the rungs and his face collides with the floor.

"Whats the matter? Can't take a hit?"

Rokujo ignores him and looks at three players who were beaten up for the court. _It was six versus three? How low._ Rokujo tries to untangle his hair from the fence as the street thug kicks him in the face.

"…" Rokujo spits a little bit of blood on his new sports-brand shoes

"BITCH! WANNA DIE?!" The thug calls the other 5 over and pops his knuckles.

"Now guys, why don't we show this little _girl_ whose boss!"

The thug kicks at Rokujo once again, this time, Rokujo grabs his foot with one hand and kicks upward with both feet, only one hand holding himself up just enough so that his hair isn't tugged too much.

The others wince and cover their "manly places" while the ringleader falls to the ground, cringing. That was a bad idea. Although Rokujo could easily take one, he couldn't take on 5 others under his circumstances. Rokujo knew this. The rest of the thugs get ready to beat Rokujo up.

"I'm going to enjoy this" one of them say while popping his neck, trying to look impressive. They all lift their feet to stomp on Rokujo as two fly backwards, being pulled by their hoodies. Another falls to the ground after being hit by a basketball.

"Idiot, Rokujo! You think you can take on five guys at once?!" Kagami bends over to untie Rokujo's hair. Kagami freezes thinking _Holy crap Rokujo's hair is really soft...like a girl! It smells…Wait what the hell am I thinking?!_

"Are you okay, Rokujo?" Kuroko offers his hand to him to help him up. He simply hesitates and ends up standing on his own. Kuroko felt a wincing slight pain but kept up his normal apathetic face. Kuroko cared a lot about Rokujo. Rokujo had come to watch the Generation of Miracles everyday. He'd never played basketball ever, due to his family tradition and daily practice of the arts of a samurai. Although, Rokujo lived alone, so Kuroko never understood why Rokujo continued to practice.

K

B

!  
!

Rokujo pulls his ponytail back as he changes the bandages around his chest. On his upper-back bore a large white wing tattoo, angelic wings surrounded by scars. Many scars covered Rokujo's body, mostly scars from swords and other blades. He also puts a patch on his face where he had been kicked in the face and bandages around his wrists that covered half his hand and forearm as well. It was still early so Rokujo jogged to the street court for a few minutes of practice and grabbed some breakfast at the nearby fast food place. He orders one of those apple pies that kind of remind you of hot pockets. Kuroko walks in and gets in line behind Rokujo.

"What are you getting? I'll add it to my order and I'll pay"

Kuroko just shakes his head and orders then pays for just his milkshake. They both sit at the four-seated table near the door. They both eat or drink quietly as Kagami walks in and orders a pile of hamburgers. He takes a seat at the same table, not even noticing either one of them until Kuroko's milkshake makes that weird slurpy noise. Kagami just about spits his chewed-up hamburger bits at the two and pats his chest.

"Where the hell'd you two come from?!"

"We were here before you sat down" they reply in unison. Kagami stares at the two for a bit and turn to the window, taking a sip from his soda.

"Practice today was really unexpected yesterday, Kuroko. I guess you earned one of these"

Kagami tosses a hamburger at Kuroko and one to Rokujo.

Rokujo puts it back in Kagami's pile and continues his pie.

Kagami looks at Rokujo and raises his eyebrow but just shrugs and eats all his hamburgers.

Rokujo stands, bows to Kagami and Kuroko and starts to walk out the door. As he gets to the door, he stops and tosses the wrapper behind his head, it landing in the trash that was sitting across the room. Kagami smirks and Kuroko slightly smiles as they both say at the same time

"We're all here, why don't we have a game?"

Rokujo pauses, nods and walks to the counter to order another pie. It was freshly made, literally just as Rokujo ordered it. He unwraps it and walks with Kuroko and Kagami out the door. Rokujo blows on the steamy pie and takes a small bite. You could tell the obvious difference in all of their positions. Kagami held his bag over his shoulder, Kuroko held onto the shoulder strap and Rokujo held his between his arm and his waist with the hand in his pocket, the other holding the pie.

They finally arrive at morning practice, upon entering, Hyuga tells them they need to go to the roof with the club form. They all run up, realizing that the school assembly was going on at that time. Riko explained what they had to do to be accepted, or else they had to confess to the one they loved in the buff next week.

"Next week is when winter starts!" They all yell (Except Kuroko and Rokujo).

Kagami just smiles and walks up. He hops onto the railing and stands straight up. Rokujo stood on the rail at the same time Kagami jumped up and they both shouted

"I WILL BEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES AND BECOME THE BRIGHTEST SHINING PLAYER IN THE WORLD!"

Kagami looks at Rokujo, smiled and hopped down.

A small breeze drifts by and Rokujo gets thrown off balance a little.

"oh…"

"ACK! ROKUJO!" Kagami grabs his hand and pulls him onto the roof.

"CAN'T YOU HAVE A BETTER REACTION THEN JUST _ah…_"

Rokujo's face was still in its normal apathetic looking eyes. He bows and thanks Kagami in monotone.

"Hah? Jeez…." Kagami facepalms at Rokujo. Just as Kuroko goes up for his turn as they were interrupted by the principle. They all get in trouble. Kagami walks out laughing and puts his hand up for Rokujo to high-five. Rokujo had to lift his arm all the way up to reach it, he barely puts his hand on Kagami's. It was barely even a high-five.


	3. Mini Story-Early days of Rokujo

Mini Story! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, its a long story and I'd rather not get into it. I trust you won't pry too far into it, thanks :3

By the way, re-read chapter 2, please! I made a change that would probably be brought up again in following chapters! :D plus, it's been a while since I've posted so you might want to refresh your memory on the Chpts :3

Early days of Hinata Rokujo- Age 10

* * *

"Your position is off, and your grip is too loose! If you don't shape up, you'll fall behind! Restart the form!"

Hinata nods and unsheathes his bladed katana. He blamed himself for everything. _Not good enough. I need to try harder. _Ignoring the sweat that slid down his face, Hinata clenched his teeth and swung smoothly but powerfully as he takes each step into the next combination or technique.

"No! Do it again!"

_Not good enough. One more time._

__Hours passed and the moon was starting to set.

"Enough. You've disappointed me enough. Hurry up and get ready for school."

Hinata's father, Hido shook his head in shame. _Why must I have such a useless child._

_"_Summer break starts tomorrow, but don't think that you'll be able to take any kind of _Break_"

__K

B

!

!

Hinata looked at the large, red number "93%".

All the other kids looked at Hinata in amazing "Ooooooh~!"

"Rokujo-san you're amazing! You're 2nd highest in our class!"

_It's not good enough... Father is going to scold me again. I need to try harder._

__Hinata put the test in his folder and walked out as the bell rang for lunch. He grabbed all his text books, ran to the library(no one goes there, not even any librarians, so it was really quiet there.) and read through the unit they were studying. His eyelids started to grow heavier and heavier as he wiped them to try to keep them open. _Can't sleep now. I'll study for a little longer. School is almost over so just a little longer..._ Hinata flipped through pages as he started to drift off. Buried in his arms, he woke up and looked out the window. It was starting to turn dark outside! Hinata leaps up and stuffs everything in his bag and rushes home.

"Where the hell were you?! Dinner was hours ago and you missed 30 minutes of practice!"

Hinata looked to the floor in shame. How could he fall asleep? Hinata knew he would be going to bed hungry and tired- if he even gets to sleep that night.

Luckily, Hinata was sent to his room. He could sleep until morning came. For Hinata, punishment was a relief. Although, no dinner was not. He had skipped lunch that day, also. Hinata's rumbling stomach kept him up so he studied a bit more. The moon was beginning to rise as Hinata spots the first star. Hinata smiles as music fills his ears. He opened his windows wider and leans out to try to seek out where it was coming from.

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce, deus,_

_Piet jesu domine_

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce , deus,_

_piet jesu domine..._

_Lacrimosa..._

_(This song is called "Lala's Lullaby" from the anime " Man". I just love this song and offer no claims of it. All credit goes to the creators! :) oh and Ps. I just felt like putting it into this FF because it was amazing :3)_

__Hinata's eyes slowly closed as he tried to focus on this beautiful Latin lyric. What a wonderful song. Where was it coming from?

Hinata was curious. He climbed out the window, katana around his waist in just the wooden sheathe, and ran in the direction of this harmonious melody, his father was asleep. Now was as good a time as ever, he thought.

Stems of several flowers bent at his feet as he took each step into a broad meadow that spread for miles and miles.

_I never knew this was here!_

Hinata sat down as softly as he could, trying not to crush too many flowers. He simply sat and thought.

For hours and hours.

_Where did that voice go?_

_I've fought too many Underground wars._

_I dont want to fight another._

_Father hates me._

_Mother is sick._

_How many more wars must I fight?_

_I don't want to kill anyone._

_There will be a day when I will kill someone._

_Wont there?_

_..._

_I can't let that happen._

__Hinata stood, his katana rattling by his side, and took off.

K

B

!

!

Hinata hasn't eaten for days, yet his legs grew stronger as he ran. His clothes were torn, his body was almost in as bad a shape. Several cuts and bruises. As he turned, he found himself at a school called "Teiko Middle School"

A new day approaches, it's been three days since he was home. Three days since he's eaten. What would he find at a school? Yet, he walked into the empty school-_seemingly _empty. The squeaks and streaks of tennis shoes squealed as the bounce of an elastic ball collided with the floor. Hinata winced and held his shoulder as he watched._ My shoulder... _Trying to ignore the pain, Hinata starts to approach slowly to watch at the amazing game that was taking place.

"Kise! Stop messing around! Don't only do 3-point shots, Midorima!"

Hinata's eyes flicked back and forth, his well trained eyes could keep up with every single movement. Hinata turned to the bench. Only one person was sitting there. Hinata wondered why he was alone. Hinata found himslef falling alseep on the empty bleachers.

"Oi! Wake up! Who is this kid?"

Midorima poked Hinata's soft cheeks

"Waah! This kid's really cold!"

"Th-they're not moving! I-is it a c-corpse?!"

Kise squealed like a girl

"No, idiot, maybe they're sick. Help me bring this kid to the nurses office"

"Leave the kid. They're not our responsibility"

Aomine said from the court.

"Yeah. Leave them"

Murasakibara says, packing up his things

They place Hinata on the nurse bed and put the blanket on him.

"Great, now what do we do, Midorimacchi?"

Kise pouts at Midorima

"We can just leave the kid there. We need to go"

Kuroko looks at Hinata and leaves the room with Midorima and Kise.

K

B

!

!

Hinata's eyes fly open. The sun was rising and shining right in his eyes. Hinata looked around and saw a sink. He stands and rinses his face, looking in the mirror, he reties his hair and looks around some more. A closet. Hinata opens it up and sees a boy's uniform. Looks like a spare. _Might as well. _He thought. He immediately puts it on, making him look way more presentable, and leaves the room. It was empty, the school.

Hinata walked back to the gym. Those guys were practicing again. Hinata walks in through the gym doors.

"? Whose that?"

All attention turns toward Hinata. Hinata looks at them then bows and turns to sit in the bleachers. Everyone just stares except for Kuroko, who steals the ball and runs for the hoop. This snaps everyone's attention back into game and Kuroko makes a shot.

_*Clunk* _

The ball hits the rim of the hoop and bounces to the floor.

_Pfft.._

__Hinata starts to laugh. Hinata's smile seemed to brighten the entire room. Hinata hasn't laughed in such a long time. Kise starts to laugh and eventually everyone was laughing. Even Kuroko and Akashi found themselves chuckling a bit.


	4. Chapter 3

Rokujo walked past the front office and saw a guy with bleached-blond hair inside, crying as the lady put her hand on his shoulder apologetically. Rokujo heard faint words through the window.

"Sorry...mourn...She'd..."

Rokujo stared for a bit and walked to the gym.

_"Fweet!_ Practice is over! Go change out!"

Rokujo's eyes flicked shut and back open and staggered on his way to the locker rooms. Stumbling to the sinks, he splashes his warm face with cool water._ Why...am I so tired...?_

"Rokujo!?"

Rokujo's legs collapsed as he crumpled to the ground and his vision disappears.

...

...

...

"Rokujo-kun..Rokujo-kun?"

The sound of faint voices echoed in Rokujo's head. _Who's...calling out to me? Who..?_

_..._

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huic ergo parce, deus_

_Pie jesu domine_

_Judicandus homo reus_

_Huice ergo parce, deus_

_Pie Jesu domine_

_...It's that song again..Where's it coming from..? ...I don't...understand.._

_..._

_(note, this song is from d gray man, but Rokujo hears it in a male voice and the song is really slow)_

"Rokujo-kun!"

Hinata flicks awake to Kuroko's eyes uncomfortably close to Hinata's, foreheads pressed together. So close, When Hinata opened his eyes, his eyelashes scraped Kuroko's cornea.

"_I-ita-tata!_" (ita or itai or ite mean Ow or Ouch)

Kuroko reels backward with his hands over his eyes.

"Good...your awake"

Kuroko tossed an apple pie into his hands and grabs his milkshake cup that sat in a puddle of condensation.

He sits back in one of the chairs, the other occupied by the sleeping red-haired tiger giant

"You were asleep for four hours or so. Everyone else went home... _sluuurp..._"

Kuroko's shake was nearly empty.

"Were you two waiting the whole time?"

Kuroko continues with his shake, not saying anything.

"...Sorry"

"...You know, Kagami-kun carried you here."

Rokujo felt himself smile a little.

"Arigatou..Katsumi-kun"

Kuroko paused and chuckles a bit.

"You never could remember names..You should think of a nick name"

"..."

"..."

"_Kami-sama?_" (Kami-sama means God)

Kuroko attempts a shot at the trashcan across the room with his empty cup.

_Clunk_

Kuroko looked at the cup on the floor and went to retrieve it. He walks back and retries, still missing.

"...Use your forearm and less of your whole arm, Kuroto"

_Clunk_

The cup landed at the bottom of the trashcan.

"...Thank-"

"_Yaaaaaaaawn~!"_

Kagami stretches his arms and legs and wipes his eyes.

"_Ohayo...gozaimasu.." (ohayo gozaimasu means good morning)_

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kami-sama."

Rokujo and Kuroko look at Kagami with apathetic faces and monotone voices.

"K-Kami...? Forget it. I don't even want to know. Oi, Rokujo, you feeling better? You fainted from fatigue and hunger..Riko said. When was the last time you ate?"

"...Two seconds ago"

Rokujo crumpled the wrapper of the recently finished pie and tossed it directly into the trash.

"Ah...thats not what I-never mind. Lets get in a practice round before we go home"

"_Hai_" (Jesus... I hope, if you're an anime fan you'd know what that means.. and if you dont...woooh..)

K

B

!

!

Rokujo slid open the _shoji _(traditional-style paper sliding door) with a lot on his mind.

_Maybe I should call Otou-san soon..._

_I wonder who's mom died.. or if its just a rumor._

_Our first match of the season is against Kaijo...that's Kito-kun's school (He meant Kise-kun's)_

_That song..._

_The voice...it sounded..almost..Familiar._

_Who is it..?_

_I need to practice..._

_Its already dark out._

Rokujo put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

...

"I need to practice"

...

...

...

"nn...Midnight... I have to go to bed."

Rokujo went to bed..and for the first time in a while, he had a dream about his past...about his parents.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Rokujo-kun~!"

Riko put her hand on Rokujo's back.

"...Ohayo...Rika-san"

"Did you get enough rest? Did you eat enough? Let me check you later during practice, okay~? _Ja ne~!_" (Ja ne means "See you" or "See you later")

_Psst...psst...Rokujo...psst..._

?

Rokujo turned his head and saw a few guys holding their hands to their mouths to cover what they're saying.

"Thinks he's so great...Bringing that stupid sword...thinks he's so cool...psst.."

...

Rokujo turned and started walking away, his long ponytail trailing behind him. It seemed to follow him..the voices.

"What a girl...psst...Long hair...psst..."

He clenched his teeth and starts to gain speed until he turns a quick corner, nearly knocking the person on the other side over.

"? R-Rokujo? What're you..?"

Kagami looked at his trembling eyes.

"R-Rokujo?"

Kagami had called out to Rokujo as he ran off.

... _Whats wrong with him..?_

Slamming the door behind him, Rokujo sighed and sat in his chair that was in the corner of the room next to the window.

"...Hello, Rokun."

Kuroko said, eyes glue to his book.

"..."

Kuroko turned to Rokujo.

"Something wrong?"

"No"

Rokujo buried his face on the desk and sighed.

K  
B

!

_Rokujo...girl...Rokujo...psst..._

Rokujo had gotten a little used to all the spreading rumors. After a days the whispering started to draw to a close, but that wasn't the end of Rokujo's problems.

_SLAM_

Rokujo collides with the brick wall behind the school and stumbles down to the ground.

"Pfft... what a weakling.. So what if you're some kind of 'ninja' You ain't worth shit"

The bleached-haired blonde lifted his foot and grinded Rokujo further into the gravel.

"Aren't you gunna fight back? Think your so tough?!"

He swung his foot into Rokujo's ribs, he felt something pop a little.

"GET UP!" He yanked him up by his ponytail, Rokujo looked at him, but his eyes seemed to look straight through him, as if he wasn't even acknowledging he was even there.

"Wipe that look off your face."

Rokujo said nothing.

Rokujo slammed back into the wall again. He felt a wincing pain but still remained with his apathetic face.

"Fight me!"

Rokujo stood up, the blonde stepped back a little.

"Why do you want to fight me?"

He stepped back even further with trembling eyes.

"Sh-Shut up and fight!"

He swung his arm at Rokujo, just for him to grab it and spin it into a hand lock.

"I don't want to hurt you"

Rokujo said

A slow tear ran down the guy's face.

"You think you're so great..."

"I don't"

"You do! You have it easy! Friends, family, you have it all! People like you have NO problems!"

"I don't have a family"

The blonde turned back with widened eyes.

"...My mother died long ago, my father doesn't think of me as his child...

You're "

Rokujo loosened his grip and he fell forward. Rokujo placed a hand on Itsuya's shoulder.

"You musn't mourn for your mother. She may be happy that you have been saddened by her passing but she might also be sad that she has inflicted pain and suffering into her own kin. Allow your mother to pass peacefully without having to worry that her family has regret that she has passed."

Itsuya sought comfort in Rokujo's arms and sobbed softly, trying his best to remain as masculine as he can, holding back his tears.

"Cry now, but never again. You may cry as much as you are able.. or as much as you would like."

Itsuya started bawling loudly, Rokujo sat perfectly still, holding onto the bleach blonde.

Several moments passed. Itsuya stood and Rokujo stood.

Itsuya turns to Rokujo and bows.

"Rokujo, you are a valuable friend. Thank you for allowing me to accept my mother's...passing. I respect you...And please don't tell anybody about what you saw today!"

And with that, Itsuya sprinted off, wiping his eyes of left tears.

_Shit...I'm not gay!_

__he thought.


End file.
